The Story of Kamal
by Written In Permanent Marker
Summary: The Kamalians live on the warmer side of the continent, while hundreds of Legendlockers freeze to death every day! Obviously the Legendlockers were the people of Legendlock the cold and filthy country with no money. The Legendlockers were very unhappy, so one day they decided to go to war...


**_The Story of Kamal_**

About 100 years ago Kamalian County was part of the country of Kamal. Back then Kamalian County was a very small village that was mostly made out of trees; it was called the Kamalia Village. The Kamalia Village was a lush, green area where about five hundred people lived, back then it was the most populated village in Kamal. The Kamalia Village was a very popular place, so was Kamal; within their country border they had three bays, two docks, a harbor, and a wide clear gulf that people loved to swim in. The Kamalia Village had a lot of resources; whatever they needed was imported from other countries or grown in their own country since they had a very warm climate. The people of Kamal had lived in peace for hundreds of years; and they barely ever heard from the small country south of them, the country of Legendlock.

One hundred years ago there was a small country around where Legendbrook City stands today; this country was called Legendlock. The people of Legendlock were cramped into a small country containing about five thousand people. Most of the land of Legendlock were mountains and cliffs. They only had one bay to import and export resources and goods; they didn't even have enough resources to build a proper dock! The people of Legendlock had lived under difficult circumstances where they suffered terrible avalanches, freezing cold weather and frozen drinking supply, all the while watching the people of Kamal live in luxurious life habits. This made the people of Legendlock angry.

War

The people of Legendlock decided that they wouldn't live watching the Kamalian people have life so good; they wanted warmer land so they could grow crops and support their population. The government of Legend lock ordered the war plans to be held a secret against the Kamalians, bit by bit the people planed a surprise attack on the most popular city in Kamal; the Kamalia Village. As the years past the Legendlockers spent spies to the Kamalia Village to find a time to attack them when they are at their weakest. At last after waiting five years they found a perfect time to attack; they had trained their army very well and gathered all the resources they needed. The Kamalians were in a financial crisis and the government there had started to lay off army generals, soldiers, and the air force. During the night the Legendlockers flew their air force into Kamal and dropped bombs and explosives into their land. People there started to realize what was happening and started responding. The government called out what little was left of their army and fought back.

After a few weeks the Legendlockers realized they were running out of supplies, but since they had a hard time getting supplies from other countries, they retreated. The Kamalians though saw this as their chance for revenge; because the Kamalians had much more resources they quickly destroyed the country of Legendlock.

Now

Now the continent of Kawakii is one big country; the country of Kawakii. It is a large country and has a very successful industrial and fanatical system. The north part of Kawakii is tropical and has many locations for tourists, while the south side is very good for ski trips in the Mistborder Mountains. Although you can still see the ruins around Legendbrook city, the war is almost like it never happened at all.

The Kamalia Village is now the Kamalian County. The Kamalian County contains high skyscrapers, tall towers, and homes; it still remains one of the most popular places for a vacation. The government still keeps a wild preserve in the big city for animals and nature. Hiking, swimming, beach fun, and much more are just some of the activities you can do there.

Legendbrook City now stands where Legendlock used to be. Very few people native to Legendlock still live there, others are just there to visit. The ancestors of Legendlock are treated with all due respect too. Although a popular place for a vacation it is still far too cold for most people who are used to living in tropical climates.


End file.
